The present invention relates to wireless systems and more particularly to the transmitting power limits associated with such wireless systems.
Referring to FIG. 1, the power limits associated with 20 MHz, 40 MHz, 80 MHz, and 160 MHz channels in the US operating region are shown. Certain observations of the transmitting power limits can be made. Each 40 MHz channel has the same transmit power limit. Each 80 MHz channel has the same transmit power limit. A 160 MHz channel that is comprised of two adjacent 80 MHz channels may have a different regulatory transmit power limit. A 160 MHz channel that is comprised of two non-adjacent 80 MHz channels may also have different regulatory transmit power limits. It is not clear what the rules are regarding transmit power limits in a 160 MHz Basic Services Set (BSS) with different regulatory transmit power limits in different channels.
Therefore, what is desired is at least one clear set of rules for transmit power limits in a 160 MHz BSS.